Kako No Ai (Past Love)
by mina546
Summary: Notice :: YunJae,YAOI,IF U DON'T LIKE ? PLEASEEEE DON'T READ ! perlahan semua semakin terkuak,perasaan bersalah kembali menyelimuti yoochun,kesalahan dimasalalunya. mianhae author ga bisa bikin summary yang bagus,silahkan mampir chingudeul :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Kako No Ai (Past Love)**_

_**Yunjae couple (always my favorite pairing)**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**They belong to God, their parents and themselves respectively. after all they also have each other but the story is pure mine**_

_**About story :**_

_**OOC,Yaoi,Mpreg**_

_**Warning : ini cerita boy x boy,jadi apabila tidak suka,sebaiknya tidak usah dibaca,jangan bashing pairingnya karena mereka ga tau apapun. Lagi pula saia cinta damai,gasuka war/mengundang war jadi,mari kita hormati dan hargai kesukaan masing-masing.**_

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

_"Daddy where we going?,"tanya seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar 4 tahun. Tangannya memeluk boneka gajah berwarna merah yang warnanya sedikit memudar karena termakan usia. Jung Yunho,ayah si gadis kecil itu hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi pertanyaan putri kesayangannya itu._

_Mereka kini berada dibandara. 4 tahun menetap di amerika cukup untuk melupakan semua yang terjadi,kini ayah gadis kecil itu sudah merasa siap untuk kembali ke negara asalnya. Korea Selatan. Negara tercinta yang menyimpan sejuta cerita untuknya dan untuk putri kecilnya. Di genggamnya sebuah majalah fashion ternama dengan cover seorang namja cantik yang sedang memamerkan koleksi busana terbarunya. Gadis kecil itu tampak menyukai suasana airport,beberapa kali gadis kecil itu berceloteh riang melihat pesawat yang lepas landas._

"aigo~ cucuku sudah sebesar ini?! omo~! omo~! kau berat sekali sayang~," ledek dengan berpura-pura tidak kuat menggendong gadis kecil itu.

"huu~ halmoni aku cidak cebelat icu,"keluh gadis kecil itu dengan mengerucutkan ujung bibirnya. Perkataannnya yang masih cadel membuat semua yang ada diruangan itu tertawa. Lalu menarik si gadis kecil itu dan mendudukan dirinya di pangkuannya.

"yaahh~ apa yang dikatakan halmoni benar yoolie-ah,kau semakin berat,"ujar dengan mendekap erat jung jiyool yang dipanggilnya yoolie. Cucu pertama sekaligus kesayangannya.

"aahh halaboji you lied, I'm not as heavy as it! daddy,hueee~,"jiyool berontak dari pangkuan dan berlari menuju kepangkuan ayahnya. Yunho pun membelai rambut hitam putrinya itu dengan sayang.

"Sstt~ uljima baby,halmoni dan haraboji itu bercanda sayang,don't crying okey?,"

"hmm," jiyool mengangguk mengerti,dia mengucek-ucek kedua matanya dengan lucu. Setelah diiming-imingi cokelat,dia pun kembali menghambur ke pelukan halmoni dan harabojinya. Untuk sesaat keluarga ini terlihat sempurna dan bahagia,namun masih ada yang kurang...

"Lalu,apa kau berencana untuk tinggal disini selamanya?,"tanya dengan menyesapkan teh madu hangatnya. Yunho hanya mengangguk kecil seraya tersenyum kecil mengamati tingkah putri kecilnya sedang berkejar-kejaran dengan jihye.

"apa soo jin tau kau sudah kembali?,"tanya lagi.

"ani,kurasa dia belum tau,"jawab yunho datar. Dia memperhatikan jiyool sedang bermain kembang api di taman rumah mereka. Mereka kini sedang bermain ditaman depan rumah keluarga jung. Untuk sementara,yunho akan tinggal bersama orang tuanya sampai menemukan apartemen dan pengasuh untuk putrinya disaat ia bekerja dikantor nanti.

Jaejoong melangkah malas. Semua kekayaan yang ia dapatkan terasa semu dan tak nyata,bukan kebahagiaan palsu seperti ini yang ia mau. Tapi semua ini sudah jalan yang ia pilih,jaejoong memijit keningnya yang mulai terasa penat. Dia butuh udara segar sekarang!.

Dia pun menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan yang cukup kencang,dia pun berjalan dan berjalan tak tentu arah hingga suatu kejadian yang tak terduga terjadi. Sebuah truk dari arah berlawan memaksa jaejoong membanting stir ke kanan dan menabrak pohon besar dengan kencang.

'Brak!'

Sesaat setelah kejadian si supir truk itu pun melarikan diri,dia memilih meninggalkan jaejoong yang tak sadarkan diri dengan darah mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"nngghh~!,"erang jaejoong,dia merasakan pening yang amat sangat.

"aww!,"jaejoong menyentuh keningnya yang berdarah. Dia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Jalanan yang sepi,jauh dari pemukiman penduduk pantas tak ada bantuan yang datang.

Dengan tertatih-tatih jaejoong keluar dari mobilnya yang bagian depannya penyok cukup parah. Jaejoong tak menghiraukan mobilnya,dia berjalan dengan susah payah.

Dengan pandangan yang mulai kabur karena pusing yang semakin menjadi,dia pun tersungkur dan pingsan di depan rumah itu.

"Jihye-ah berhenti memandanginya,cepat sarapan!,"perintah yunho,dia memutar mata bosan melihat jihye terus memandangi seorang namja yang ia tolong tadi pagi.

"ne oppa," dengan langkah malas dan sedikit kesal karena aktivitasnya memandangi namja itu terganggu.

Mereka pun saling beradu pandang dengan tatapan kesal.

"oppa kau menyebalkan!,"gerutu jihye dengan melengos pergi meninggalkan yunho.

"dasar genit! Kau pikir dia akan sembuh jika kau pandangi terus menerus!,"balas yunho dengan sedikit berteriak agar jihye dengar.

Lalu,saat ia hendak menutup pintu kamar yang biasa dipakai untuk tamu. Entah dorongan dari mana ia malah masuk dan melihat namja yang terluka itu.

"wajahmu sangat tidak asing,aku seperti pernah mengenalmu,"gumam yunho dengan membetulkan letak selimut yang sedikit bergeser. Lalu ia kembali memandang wajah namja itu dengan teliti.

'dia memiliki wajah yang cantik untuk seorang namja,dan bibirnya...,'

"Daddy,siapa olang ini," tiba-tiba jiyool masuk dan berjalan mendekati yunho yang kaget karena kehadiran jiyool membuyarkan pikirannya.

"orang ini teman daddy,"jawab yunho dengan menggendong putri kecilnya itu. Dia tersenyum saat jiyool mencium pipinya.

"cha~! Ayo kita sarapan,"ajak yunho,sesaat sebelum menutup pintu kamar ia melirik namja itu yang masih tertidur pulas dengan wajah damai.

Gimana menurut kalian? Apa ff ini layak dilanjut atau cukup sampai disini? Semua tergantung rievew jika ada yang menanti saya akan lanjut,karena satu rievew obat semangat untuk saya hehehe :D

RnR please ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kako No Ai (Past Love)**_

_**Yunjae couple (always my favorite pairing)**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**They belong to God, their parents and themselves respectively. after all they also have each other but the story is pure mine**_

_**About story :**_

_**OOC,Yaoi,Mpreg**_

_**Warning : ini cerita boy x boy,jadi apabila tidak suka,sebaiknya tidak usah dibaca,jangan bashing pairingnya karena mereka ga tau apapun. Lagi pula saia cinta damai,gasuka war/mengundang war jadi,mari kita hormati dan hargai kesukaan masing-masing.**_

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

* * *

Cahaya matahari yang menyusup melalui jendela membuat jaejoong merasa silau,dia angkat tangannya dan menyesuaikan matanya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas. Walau masih terasa agak pusing dibagian kepala,dia memaksakan untuk bangun dari tempat tidur.

Sepi,kondisi rumah yang dia tidak ketahui siapa pemiliknya. Dia perlahan mendekati meja makan dan menuangkan segelas air putih untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang haus.

"who ale you?," sebuah suara cukup mengejutkan jaejoong ketika sedang minum,didapatinya seorang anak kecil dengan memakai baju dress berwarna pink tengah menatap bingung kearahnya.

"aku..aku..,"

"Ah yooli-ah kau disini rupanya,eonnie menunggumu diluar sa_," jihye urung melanjutkan perkataannya saat mendapati jaejoong yang tengah berdiiri di depannya.

"oppa,kau sudah bangun rupanya?," jihye dengan senyum ceria mendekati jaejoong sambil menuntun jiyool.

"Ne,aku..berterima kasih karena kalian sudah menolongku,maaf sudah merepotkan?,"jaejoong sedikit membungkuk walau dirasakannya nyeri disekitaran perutnya.

"jangan sungkan oppa,sebagai sesama manusia kita wajib saling tolong menolong," ujar jihye dengan tersenyum manis.

"oppa perkenalkan aku jung jihye dan ini keponakanku namanya jung jiyool,yooli-ah ini teman eonnie,"

"annyeong ahjuci,"sapa jiyool dengan tersenyum lebar. Jaejoong mencubit pelan pipi jiyool dengan gemas.

"auntie ayo main lagi,"rengek jiyool,dia berusaha turun dari pangkuan jihye.

"sstt! yooli-ah jangan panggil auntie,panggil eonnie saja ne?,"bisik jihye dengan melirik malu kearah jaejoong.

Sementara jaejoong hanya memperhatikan keadaan itu dengan tersenyum.

"ani,daddy bilang aku halus memanggil auntie atau ahjumma bukan eonnie,"sahut jiyool dengan polosnya.

"aigo~! jiyool memang anak pintar ya?,"seru jaejoong dengan mengusap pelan rambut jiyool. Ada yang aneh saat dia melihat jiyool,seperti...punya ikatan.

"ara! ara! yooli-ah,tapi panggil auntie saja ne? itu terdengar lebih keren,arrachi?,"

"ne,auntie,"jiyool mengangguk. Lalu jihye menggendong jiyool dan hendak mengajaknya keluar.

"oppa istirahatlah dulu,nanti aku buatkan bubur kacang untukmu,"ucap jihye,yang tanpa menunggu jawaban dari jaejoong ia pun langsung keluar. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum,dia langkahkan kakinya untuk melihat keadaan diluar rumah ini.

'apa mereka mencariku ya,'tanya jaejoong dalam hati. Melihat gunung yang menjulang dan hamparan sawah yang terbentang untuk sesaat jaejoong melupakan semua bebannya,dia mulai menyadari ini sepertinya bukan didaerah perkotaan. (bayangin seperti didaerah tempat tinggal kim tak goo waktu kecil didrama bread,love and dream).

* * *

"Yoochun-ah kau sudah ada kabar dimana jae hyung?,"tanya junsu dengan tergesa-gesa masuk keruangan tempat park yoochun berada,changmin mengekor dibelakanganya

"aku juga belum tau dimana dia,"sahut yoochun dengan lesu. Sejak mengetahui jaejoong hilang,dia sudah menyuruh beberapa anak buahnya mencari namun belum membuahkan hasil,jaejoong memang belum hilang selama 24 jam lebih tapi,itu justru yang semakin membuat yoochun khawatir.

"Dia pergi hanya membawa dompet dan mobil,terakhir dia mengeluh padaku dia mulai penat dengan keadaan ini,"cerita yoochun,junsu dan changmin hanya diam mendengarkan.

"aku takut jiwanya tertekan seperti dulu karena kehilangan bayinya,"desis changmin dengan pelan.

"Ya! jangan bicara sembarangan,kau akan habis jika mr kim tau kau ungkit masalah itu,"omel junsu dengan menyikut perut changmin yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"sudah jangan berdebat! begini saja,kita kerahkan seluruh anak buah kita untuk mencari jaejoong hyung,bahkan kalau perlu diseluruh negeri ini,"titah yoochun dengan serius.

"aku setuju,"sahut changmin dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

"aku juga,"sahut junsu juga.

"bagus! sebulan lagi mr kim akan kembali ke korea,berarti terhitung dari sekarang kita harus segera mencari jae hyung,"

"ya sudah kalau begitu,aku akan kembali ke perusahaanku,aku ada rapat penting,kau bareng tidak hyung,"

"anio changmin-ah kau duluan saja,ada yang...mau kubicarakan pada si tuan muda penerus keluarga park ini,"kata junsu dengan nada sedikit menyindir,yoochun hanya mendengus sebal mendengarnya.

"baiklah," changmin pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan yoochun. Dia memang tidak tertarik mencampuri urusan orang lain sekalipun itu sepupunya sendiri.

"apalagi?,"tanya yoochun datar. Dia menatap tajam kearah junsu.

Junsu hanya tersenyum sambil memutar-mutar pena yang ada dimeja kerja yoochun.

"kita...putus saja ne park yoochun,"

* * *

"jihye,bantu eomma untuk memetik sayuran dihalaman belakang,"teriak mrs jung kepada putri bungsunya.

"sebentar eomma,aku sedang memandikan yoolie,"sahut jihye yang juga sedikit berteriak.

"Aish~! aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan masakan ini,bisa hangus nanti,"gerutu mrs jung dengan berkacak pinggang.

"ah-ahjumma biar aku yang lakukan," dengan langkah yang masih pelan dan sedikit tertatih jaejoong mendekati .

"anio! anio! kau masih sakit,jangan memaksakan ne,biar nanti jihye saja,"omel mrs jung. Dengan sangat perhatian dia menuntun jaejoong untuk duduk di kursi,jaejoong yang memang tidak merasakan kasih sayang eomma merasa sangat senang,sekalipun itu hanyalah perlakuan kecil.

"aku bisa kok ahjumma,hanya memetik sayur saja kan?,"

"apa kau yakin?,"

"yakin ahjumma,"

"pakai ini,dan kalau kau merasa pusing atau lelah segera masuk kedalam ne jaejoongie?,"titah mrs jung.

Jaejoong hampir menitikan air mata,dia tak mengira keluarga ini menerima kehadirannya-yang notebene hanyalah orang asing-dengan baik. Dia menerima baskom kecil yang ulurkan oleh mrs kim ,sejujurnya dia tidak tau bagaimana cara memetik sayuran dengan benar tapi,dia akan berusaha.

* * *

Mrs jung dan jihye mengamati sayur yang di petik oleh jaejoong,ada yang masih berakar,ada pula yang hanya puncuknya. Bahkan ada yang seperti disobek. Jihye hampir saja tertawa keras kalau tidak disikut oleh mrs jung.

"mi-mianhae jika petikan sayurnya berantakan,aku-aku sejujurnya tidak tau cara memetik sayur ini,"ungkap jaejoong dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan malu. Dia sadar sekali melihat reaksi dari dan jihye kalau petikan sayur yang ia lakukan gagal total.

"gwenchana jaejoong-ah,kau sebaiknya kembali istirahat ne?,"suruh mrs jung dengan tersenyum kecil.

"cha~! Sudah oppa duduk saja,jangan dipikirkan soal sayuran itu,walaupun jelek tapi masih layak dimasak dan dikonsumsi hehe,"hibur jihye yang menggiring jaejoong ke taman kecil yang ada disamping rumah keluarga jung.

"oppa,titip jiyool ne? Aku bantu omma dulu,sebentar lagi appa dan oppa ku pulang kok jadi,oppa tidak akan lama menjaga jiyoolie,"

"ne,jihye-ah aku akan menjaga jiyool,setidaknya ada yang bisa benar-benar aku lakukan,"ucap jaejoong dengan sedikit sungkan.

Jihye pun mengangguk kecil seraya berlalu pergi meninggalkan jaejoong untuk kedapur membantu mrs jung.

* * *

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya masuk ke garasi tepat menghadap kearah taman kecil itu. Dilihatnya jiyool sedang berlari memutari jaejoong sambil bergandengan tangan dan tertawa-tawa,yunho bahkan sampai tertegun. Jiyool tidak mudah dekat dengan orang asing tapi,bagaimana dengan dia yang begitu akrab bermain bersama jiyool.

"Yooli-ah~!,"panggil yunho dengan merentangkan tangannya sambil berjalan mendekati jaejoong dan jiyool.

"Daddy~!," jiyool langsung berlari dan melompat kepelukan yunho. Jaejoong hanya melihat itu dengan tatapan datar. Wajah yunho mendadak terasa familiar dan tidak asing,namun kepala jaejoong mendadak berdenyut kencang dan menjadi pusing.

"ya! gwenchana?,"tanya yunho yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disamping jaejoong. Jiyool yang ada dipangkuannya hanya mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu.

"ja-jangan sentuh aku,aku mohon~!,"pekik jaejoong dengan merunduk ketakutan. Yunho pun menjadi panik dan bingung apalagi jihye dan mrs kim pun langsung berlarian mendekati mereka.

"aigoo~! jaejoongie waegurae?," tanya mrs jung dengan panik begitu melihat jaejoong yang sangat ketakutan.

Jaejoong tak menjawab,dia langsung memeluk mrs jung seolah-olah minta perlindungan.

"Oppa kau apakan dia?,"bisik jaejoong dengan mendelik kesal kearah yunho.

"anio,aku tidak melakukan apapun,"sahut yunho dengan berbisik pula.

"sudah,jaejoong-ah tidak apa-apa,dia anakku namanya jung yunho,"

Jaejoong menatap mrs kim dengan tatapan yang masih ketakutan,tapi tatapan yang mrs jung berikan seperti memberi kekuatan tersendiri untuknya agar berani melihat kearah yunho.

"mi-mianhae yunho-ssi,a-aku tidak tau kenapa jadi seperti ini," dengan ucapan yang terbata-bata dan kikuk jaejoong memberanikan diri melihat kearah yunho,walaupun hanya satu detik.

"lupakan saja," ucap yunho datar. Dia pun memilih masuk kedalam bersama jiyool dan meninggalkan jaejoong,mrs jung dan jihye.

* * *

"Jadi,kau sudah baikan?," dengan nada terdengar tegas dan lembut,mr jung bertanya kepada jaejoong yang kini ikut makan malam bersama mereka.

"nde,gomawo atas semua pertolongan kalian,aku tak akan melupakannya seumur hidupku,"

"jangan sungkan,kami senang bisa menolongmu," timpal mrs jung dengan menambahkan rollade telur diatas nasi jaejoong.

"tapi,bagaimana kalian tau namaku?,"tanya jaejoong dengan hati-hati.

"waktu kami menolongmu,yunho oppa yang membantu mengganti bajumu yang kotor terkena bercak darah,jadi kami menemukan kartu namamu oppa,"tutur jihye dengan semangat.

"m-mwo? jadi yunho-ssi yang telah...,"

"ya! jangan berlebihan,kita ini sesama namja jadi untuk apa malu,"tukas yunho seraya mengelap mulut jiyool yang belepotan dengan nasi.

"n-ne tentu saja,go-gomawo yunho-ssi,"

Yunho hanya melirik sekilas,dan kembali sibuk menyuapi jiyool dengan makanan.

* * *

Jaejoong terduduk sendirian ditaman,sambil menengadah melihat bintang. Entah kenapa bintang-bintang disini jaraknya terlihat sangat jelas dan dekat,mungkin karena didaerah ini masih asri dan tidak banyak bangunan yang tinggi seperti di Seol.

"sedang apa?,"

Jaejoong terkejut mendapati seseorang mendekati dan duduk disebelahnya. Dia adalah jung yunho,sebelah tangannya sedang memegang botol susu.

"a-aku hanya sedang menghitung bintang,"

Yunho tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali hingga nyaris tak terlihat. Dia merasa lucu melihat semburat merah yang ada dipipi jaejoong jika berhadapan dengannya. Karena sikap seperti itu dia temui dari seorang yeoja.

"apakah tugas sebagai presiden direktur masih kurang sehingga kau sampai harus menghitung bintang?,"

"Eh?!,"

"mian..kau tadi dengar dari jihye kan kalau kami melihat kartu namamu yang tertera dengan jelas nama dan jabatanmu,"

"oh ya kenapa kau bisa sampai didepan rumahku?,"

"aku..kecelakaan mobil,saat aku berusaha sekuat tenaga mencari bantuan mendadak semua pandanganku menjadi gelap dan sangat pusing dan tersadar aku sudah ada dirumahmu,"

Yunho mengangguk kecil paham dengan penjelasan yang jaejoong terangkan.

"ooh jadi itu mobilmu? tadi saat aku berangkat kerja aku melihat polisi membawa mobil lamborgini merah dengan truk dereknya,"

"Oh ne itu mobilku!,"seru jaejoong dengan senang. Paling tidak,koleksi mobil mahal kesayangannya tidak jadi berkurang.

"kau sedang membuatkan susu untuk jiyool?,"

"hmm,dia suka terbangun tengah malam karena kehausan,jadi ini untuk berjaga-jaga saja,"

"tapi,yunho-ssi membuatkan susu untuk balita bukankah harus dalam keadaan hangat kuku dan juga jangan sampai melewati batas 3 jam,karena bakteri baik dalam susu akan berubah,"

Yunho terkejut dengan perkataan jaejoong,sementara jaejoong sendiri sama terkejutnya dengan yunho.

"kau..bagaimana bisa tahu banyak hal tentang itu?,"

"ak-aku-aku sempat baca dimajalah waktu itu,hehe aku suka membaca makanya apapun aku baca,"jaejoong memamerkan cengiran anehnya yang sangat lucu dimata yunho.

"hahaha jadi seperti itu,kau sangat menarik jaejoong-ssi," yunho menepuk pelan pundak jaejoong.

"baiklah,aku masuk dulu aku takut jiyool menangis karena tak ada aku," yunho pun beranjak dari duduknya. Dan,jaejoong pun hanya tersenyum kecil. Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling menatap dengan posisi jaejoong yang mendongak karena masih duduk dan yunho menunduk karena dia sudah berdiri.

Kemudian,entah dorongan dari mana yunho kembali terduduk dan mengecup kening jaejoong dengan sangaaattt lembut. Jaejoong hanya diam dan tak mampu mencerna ini diotaknya dengan singkat. Yunho mengecup keningnya dan dia diam saja?!

Yunho pun pergi menghilang kekamarnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi. Dan hasilnya? ia melupakan botol susunya.

* * *

**(Yunho Pov)**

'Brak!' sedikit kencang aku menutup pintu kamar dan bersandar dibaliknya,beruntung jiyool tidak terbangun karenanya. Aku mengusap-usap wajahku dengan kasar agar bayangan itu hilang,bayangan ketika aku melihat mata jaejoong dan seolah tersihir untuk mencium keningnya. Bagaimana bisa? seingatku aku masih normal,tapi tindakan itu...

"ottokhae?! ottokhae?! ottokhae?! ya! jung yunho?! apa kau bodoh?! bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hal itu?!,"rutukku dengan gemas,aku mendudukan diriku di single badku,lalu bangun lagi dan duduk lagi. Berjalan mondar-mandir dengan memijit kening.

"tapi,aku merasa dia tidak begitu asing,padahal aku baru hari ini berkontak fisik dengannya,kenapa aku reflek melakukan hal itu?!," aku mengaitkan jari-jariku dan menempelkannya di keningku. Sungguh ini lebih memusingkan dibanding saat aku pertama kali belajar mengganti popoknya jiyool.

"oh my godness,"desisku sambil menyandarkan tubuhku diranjangku dan menatap ketempat tidur jiyool yang ada disebelahku. Putri kecil yang sangat aku sayangi,sekalipun dia hanya anak adopsi tapi aku merasa punya ikatan lebih padanya.

'Tok! Tok!'

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunanku,dengan langkah sedikit malas aku melangkah kedepan pintu dan membukanya,awalnya aku pikir jihye tapi ternyata...

"a-ah jaejoong-ah,ada apa?,"tanya ku sedikit salah tingkah,apalagi dia hanya menatap datar dan dingin. Benar-benar misterius.

"ini,kau meninggalkannya tadi," dia menyodorkan botol susu jiyool yang memang aku lupakan keberadaannya.

"go-gomawo,"

"ya,jaljayo yunho-ssi," ucapnya sambil berlalu,aku hanya terpaku memandang punggungnya yang lebar.

"Tunggu jaejoong-ah!,"

Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan tubuhnya,mata kami kembali bertemu.

"apa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu? mian,ini mungkin terdengar aneh tapi,aku seperti sudah mengenalmu,"

Lagi-lagi jaejoong menatap tanpa ekspresi kearahku. "aku tidak tau,tapi seingatku aku tidak mengenalmu,tidak selama 4 tahun ini,"sahutnya datar.

"maksudmu?,"

"dulu..jiwaku sempat terguncang yunho-ssi,sehingga appa mengirimku ke rumah sakit jiwa,aku tidak tau hal apa yang membuatku sampai ketempat itu,karena memori otakku hanya bisa mengingat masa setelah keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa itu," setelah memberika jawaban yang membuatku sangat kaget,jaejoong meninggalkan aku yang masih terpaku di depan pintu kamarku.

"mengapa dia begitu misterius,sekejap aku bisa melihat tatapan yang malu-malu lalu sekejap kemudian dia bisa menatap tanpa ekspresi sehingga aku seperti kehilangan kata-kata,"gumamku pelan sambil menutup pintu kamar.

**(Yunho Pov End)**

* * *

_**TBC?**_

_**mian jika banyak typosnya :D  
terima kasih buat review yg kalian berikan di chap sebelumnya.**_

_**kali ini masih sudikah memberikan review kalian untuk penyemangat saia :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kako No Ai (Past Love)**

**Warning : **

**Maaf jika banyak typosnya/hurufnya banyak yang hilang atau banyak yang kurang dari ff ini,saya sudah usaha memperbaikinya semampu saya,kesempurnaan milik TUHAN kekurangan milik manusia jadi,harap maklum kalau ff nie banyak kekurangan hehehe ^^v**

**Semua yang terjadi dalam ff nie semata-mata cuma karangan belaka,jika ada bbrp kesamaan itu emg sedikit disengaja,selebihnya? mengarang bebas~! uyeehh~**

**Disclaimer : **

**They are not mine! tapi keaslian cerita ini cuma milik saya seorang aja :D **

**About story :**

**Yaoi,ooc & mpreg**

**Cast : **

**Member TVXQ and beberapa pemeran pembantu**

**Pairing :**

**3 Yunjae 3**

* * *

**_"appa jebal jangan lakukan itu~!," jaejoong bersimpuh dikaki seorang pria paruh baya,airmata tak henti-hentinya turun dari kedua kelopak matanya yang indah. _**

**_"aku sudah bilang agar berhati-hati dalam bergaul,dan lihat apa yang kau dapat?!" ucap pria itu dengan dingin tanpa rasa iba sedikit pun. Padahal,yang sedang bersimpuh dikakinya itu adalah anaknya sendiri. _**

**_"tapi,appa aku..,"_**

**_"shin-ah cepat singkirkan dia!,"seru pria itu kepada bawahannya._**

**_"APPA ANDWEEEEEE~!," jaejoong berusaha berontak untuk melepaskan diri dari tarikan bodyguard . Walaupun sia-sia karena tenaganya hampir terkuras habis saat ini,tapi dia berusaha kerahkan semua kemampuannya agar kembali masuk keruangan yang sedikit gelap dan lembab. Hawa jahat seperti menggumbal didalam situ sehingga membuat pengap siapapun didalam sana._**

**_'Brak!' jaejoong membuka pintu itu dengan kencang,luka di diperut masih begitu terasa ngilu bahkan masih sedikit berdarah namun berusaha tak ia hiraukan,dia menuju keranjang bayi namun belum sempat benar-benar mendekat pemandangan yang mengerikan terpampang jelas dihadapannya._**

**_'Dor!' moncong pistol itu menghadap tepat kekeranjang bayi,yang jaejoong yakini masih berisikan bayinya. Asap misiu mengepul dari selongsongan peluru,dengan begis dan menyeringai melakukan perbuatan keji itu. Jaejoong hanya mampu terdiam,mendadak tubuhnya mengeras dan kaku. Bulir-bulir peluh dan airmata menjadi satu. Dari keranjang bayi itu didapati tetesan darah yang perlahan semakin banyak dan banyak._**

**_"Andweeeee~!,"_**

"Ahh~!,"jaejoong terbangun dengan keringat yang membanjiri pakaian yang ia pakai. Mimpi itu datang lagi,mimpi yang selalu membuat kepalanya pusing dan jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang. Jaejoong bersusah payah bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melihat kearah jendela. Diluar sedikit gerimis dan masih gelap,tentu saja karena ini masih jam 4 pagi. Sebagian orang masih terlelap dialam mimpi atau enggan beranjak bangun dan memilih asik bergelut didalam selimut tebal.

Hawa dingin langsung menyergap jaejoong,dia pun memandang lurus kedepan yang ada tembok ber-wallpaper-kan bunga-bunga,pikirannya masih teringat dengan mimpi kali ini. Mimpi ini lebih jelas dari biasanya,kenapa? bayi siapa itu? dan kenapa appa menebaknya?,pikiran jaejoong semakin berkecamuk. Dia benamkan wajahnya kebantal sekedar berusaha melupakan mimpi barusan.

* * *

'Drrtt~ drrtt~' sebuah ponsel bergetar dimeja nakas yang berada tempat disamping tempat tidur mewah berukuran king size,namja itu berusaha menggapai-gapai meja itu untuk mengambil ponselnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"yeoboseo?,"

"hmm kau masih tidur rupanya? sudah kuduga," suara di seberang sana membuat namja itu menarik dirinya untuk duduk dan bersandar dipunggung tempat tidur,sekilas dia melirik seseorang yang tidur berada disebelahnya.

"jangan mulai lagi junsu-ah,ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bertengkar,"tukas namja itu dengan sedikit ketus.

"hahaha jangan berlebihan park yoochun,aku kan tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang memicu pertengkaran,"

"cih! terserahlah,untuk apa kau menelponku?,"

"anak buah ku sudah menemukan dimana jae hyung berada,"

"jinjjaro?,"

"hmm,dan apa kau percaya dengan yang namanya kebetulan?,"

"ha? jangan bertele-tele junsu-ah,apa hubungannya masalah ini dengan kebetulan?!," yoochun mulai gelisah dan tak sabar,dia benci dengan sikap junsu yang terkesan berteka-teki.

"karena jae hyung tinggal dirumah orang yang dulu kau ajak taruhan untuk menidurinya," ujar junsu dengan datar dan dingin.

Yoochun membulatkan matanya tak percaya,kalau ini kekonyolan atau sekedar bercandaanya kim junsu. Detik ini juga yoochun akan ketempat junsu dan menghajarnya.

"kau kira aku bercanda?,"terka junsu yang mengerti apa yang ada didalam pikiran yoochun. Tentu junsu sangat paham dengan semua yang ada didiri yoochun,10 tahun masa perkenalan lalu menjadi sahabat dan 8 tahun menjalin kasih cukup membuat mereka saling memahami satu sama lain bukan?.

"Jadi..jae hyung_,"

"ne,dia ada di daerah chungnam sekarang,bagaimana? apa itu sebuah kebetulan?,"

Setelah mengajukan pertanyaan itu junsu malah memutuskan kontak telponnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yoochun,sementara yoochun hanya terdiam dan terpaku. Dia masih mencerna semua ini di dalam otaknya.

"Kau kenapa yoochun-hyung," tanya seseorang yang berada disebelah yoochun,sudah tersadar dari alam mimpi rupanya.

"jae-jae hyung,changmin-ah..,"kata yoochun dengan terbata-bata.

"kenapa dengan jae hyung?," changmin pun menjadi sedikit khawatir melihat ekspresi dari yoochun.

Dengan gelisah yoochun turun dari ranjang dan meminum segelas wine untuk menenangkan hatinya yang bergemuruh hebat,dia meremas rambutnya. Changmin tidak tahu kenapa yoochun jadi begitu,dia pun mengecek panggilan masuk dari handphone yoochun.

'Kim junsu'

"kau kenapa?," changmin mendatarkan nada bicaranya,tubuhnya yang nyaris naked segera ia mengenakan bathrobe yang tergantung di kapstock.

Merasa diacuhkan changmin pun mendengus sebal dan memilih kekamar mandi,mungkin sehabis mandi dan berendam air hangat bisa sedikit menenangkan hatinya yang diliputi perasaan cemburu. Begitu pikirnya.

**_{ Flashback On }_**

Yoochun meminum habis isi dari botol bir,sudah botol ke 8 sejak ia mengajak bertaruh sahabat kecilnya sewaktu di gwangju. Dia melirik yunho yang hampir tumbang di botol ke 6-nya,yoochun terkikik geli karena ia tahu yunho tidak kuat minum seperti dirinya. Sebentar lagi yoochun akan ke inggris meneruskan kuliahnya disana,jadi mereka memutuskan mengadakan pesta perpisahan kecil-kecilan sebelum keberangkatan yoochun.

"Yu-yunho-ah sudahlah,kau sudah kalah,mengaku sajalah,"

Mendengar ucapan yoochun yang terkesan meremehkan yunho pun menyeringai.

"a-aku tidak akan menyerah yoochun-ah,ayo kita bertarung sampai benar-benar mabuk,"

Mereka pun malah semakin menjadi-jadi dan tak perduli sekitarnya.

"ini sangat membosankan,bagaimana kalau kita ubah taruhan kita?,"tantang yoochun.

"ma-maksudmu?,"

"lihat kearah jalan itu," tunjuk yoochun yang ikuti oleh ekor mata yunho.

"siapapun yang muncul dijalan itu,kau harus cium bibirnya,"

"Mwo? di jalan kecil dan gelap itu siapa yang akan muncul? apalagi ini hampir tengah malam!," seru yunho dengan sedikit nada protes.

"kalau begitu kau mengaku kalah saja,otte?," seringaian yoochun membuat yunho semakin tertantang. Dan,tanpa sepengetahuan yunho,yoochun memasuka pil perangsang dibotol bir yang sedang yunho minum. Menurut informan yoochun jalan kecil itu biasa dilewati para pekerja seks komersial jadi bukan masalah besar kalau yunho sampai kalap dan lebih dari mencium. Akan yoochun bereskan dengan uang,dimata yoochun sahabatnya itu orang yang terlalu 'lurus' dan polos,jadi yoochun ingin tahu akan seperti apa sisi liar sahabatnya ini.

"kau meremehkan aku eoh? baik,aku akan buktikan padamu,"

Yoochun dan yunho mengadu botol bir mereka seraya bersorak "cheerrrss". 10 menit mereka menunggu,namun tak satu pun orang yang lewat,sementara yunho mulai bergerak gelisah dan tidak tenang.

"hei,aku mau cari toilet dulu,jangan kemana-mana! ingat taruhan kita oke?,"titah yoochun dengan menepuk pundak yunho. Yunho hanya mengangguk dan terus meminum bir yang sudah mencapai botol ke 7.

20menit kemudian.

Yoochun melihat yunho sudah tidak ada di tempatnya,dia edarkan pandangannya yang sedikit kabur karena pengaruh alkohol. Namun,matanya menangkap seseorang yang ada dijalan gelap itu,dengan langkah gontai yoochun mendekati orang itu dan menepuk pundaknya.

"aku-aku berhasil yoo..aahh..," yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan yoochun dengan sempoyongan memapah tubuh yunho yang pingsan karena kelelahan.

"hebat juga dia," seringai yoochun dan bersiap memanggil anak buahnya untuk membawa yunho pulang kerumahnya. Setelah memberikan alamat rumah yunho dan berpesan hati-hati yoochun pun bersiap meninggalkan lokasi itu dan melemparkan segepok uang ketubuh orang yang habis digagahi oleh yunho.

Dan,saat hendak membuka pintu mobil,pikiran jahat pun menyusup diotaknya. Dia juga ingin mencicipi tubuh orang yang pingsan dan tak berdaya itu. Yoochun pun kembali mendekati jalan yang gelap itu,dan mendekati tubuh orang itu,dengan nafsu yang memburu dan terpengaruh oleh alkohol juga,yoochun tak memperhatikan lagi. Dia mencium tubuh mulus itu,pelan-pelan hingga ke wajah orang itu yang tertutup oleh rambut yang sedikit panjang itu. Bibirnya mendadak kelu,dan tubuhnya membeku sesaat,apa yang ia lihat ini seperti petir yamg menyambar disiang bolong. Saat ia menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajan orang itu.

"Jae-jae-jae hyung?!,"pekik yoochun dan segera menutup mulutnya karena sangat kaget. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sms yang dikirimkan jaejoong saat ia mencari toilet tadi,jaejoong bilang akan menjemputnya namun yoochun tak mengira jaejoong melewati jalan itu,jalan yang menjadi ajang taruhan antara dia dan yunho. Yoochun langsung melarikan diri dan tak memberitahukan kejadian itu pada siapapun kecuali junsu yang dulu masih menjadi kekasihnya. Sejak saat itu yoochun berusaha untuk tidak mencari tahu keadaan yunho dan jaejoong,sampai tak sengaja ada kawan lamanya memberitahukan yunho yang memilih menetap didaerah chungnam bersama orang tuanya.

**{ Flashback off }**

"Hyung..," panggilan suara dari changmin membuyarkan ingatan yoochun tentang kesalahannya dimasa lalu.

"Eh! ka-kau mau kemana changmin-ah?,"

"aku mau kekantor,hari ini ada meeting penting,"sahut changmin acuh dan berusaha menepis tangan yoochun dari tangannya.

"ma-mau ku antar?,"

"tidak perlu,kau sedang asik melamunkan memori indahmu bersama kim junsu kan? jadi,silahkan dilanjut aku tak perduli,"ujar changmin dengan ketus,dia meninggalkan yoochun yang masih menatap bingung melihat perubahan sikapnya itu.

*TBC*

* * *

A/N : aahh mian jalan ceritanya makin geje en pendek begini,saia tetep usahakan memperbaiki semua kesalahan2 di chap sebelumnya,tapi kalo masih ada yang salah maupun kurang tolong dimaklumi dan di maafkan ne :) oia saia apdet chap berikutnya malam minggu nanti otte? kecepetankah? saia juga akan berusaha supaya chap2 berikutnya tidak membosankan dan tidak terlalu panjang chapternya,bateweeeyyy TERIMA KASIIIHHHH untuk kalian yang udh mau memberikan follow,favorite and reviewnya baik itu berupa saran dan kritik saiia sangat...sangat...menghargainya,mian ga bisa balesin satu2,tapi saia selalu baca kok :)) dan untuk chap ini bisa minta RnRnya lagi ga? hehehehe :D


End file.
